


Chance Crushes And Expired Secrets

by No_One_00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_One_00/pseuds/No_One_00
Summary: Jongin finds someone to crush on. Sehun can't help his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Chance Crushes And Expired Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old thing I had on AFF. Posting it here as a start to my new account.

It all began by chance. Jongin was just texting in the library when he passed by.

Those lips.

Those eyes.

They were everything Jongin wanted.

“Tell me, what do you know about Do Kyungsoo?”

Sehun, who was cramming on his assignments, looks up at his friend and deliberately rolls his eyes. “He’s out of your reach.”

“What? You don’t know that. I can make him fall for me.” Jongin turns his face away and pouts. Sehun is mean but he normally gives Jongin some sympathy.

Sehun bumps shoulders with him as an apology. “He used to date Junmyeon hyung.”

“The Student Council president?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Well, I look better than him.”

“I hear Byun Baekhyun is his boyfriend now.”

“Junmyeon’s?”

“No, you idiot. Kyungsoo’s.”

“Who’s Baekhyun?”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Well, what am I supposed to do now?”

They’re hiding under the bleachers, watching Kyungsoo cheering on his boyfriend, who happens to be a local tennis star player.

“What can you do?” Sehun tugs on Jongin’s sleeves and they head to the cafeteria.

“What does he see in that guy, anyway?”

“Let’s see, he’s smart, he’s athletic, very good-looking and they actually have their parents’ blessing.”

“What?”

It takes two weeks for Jongin to actually accept the facts on the table.

It also takes him those same two weeks to notice that although he and Sehun are always together, his friend is always on his phone, texting. Texting and smiling.

“Who are you texting?” Jongin asks as he grabs Sehun’s phone and heads for the inbox.

Sehun punches him before he can actually read any message though he saw a Tao in there.

“Who’s Tao?” he asks, rubbing the part of his arm where the punch landed.

“Just someone.”

“…someone? What the hell does that mean?”

‘Someone’, Jongin later finds out, means a guy courting Sehun.

“Why didn’t you just say he was trying to get in your pants?”

Sehun just shrugs in reply. He doesn’t actually answer though he looks like he’s about to say something.

“What is it?” Jongin asks suddenly, getting impatient.

Sehun grunts and twist his face. After a moment, he sighs loudly, and then he turns to Jongin. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“All right, I won’t.”

Sehun takes a deep breath, and just gets to it. “What would you do, if there was someone asking you out, but you like someone else, and this someone else likes someone else, well, liked someone else, and he doesn’t know you like him?”

Jongin laughs. “I literally, didn’t get anything you just said.”

Sehun just looks at Jongin. He can’t bear to say it again and now, Jongin’s just laughing at him.

Jongin stops laughing and opens his eyes, only to see Sehun on the verge of bursting to tears.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?” he holds Sehun, wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulders, and he just rubs his arms. “I really didn’t catch your question.”

“I like you. I’ve like you for a long time.”

Sehun returns to his dorm at midnight. His puffy eyes are only second to the puffiness of his lips.

“Got laid?”

Sehun turns around, shocked, and sees his roommates at the kitchen counter, the smaller one wrapped in Baekhyun’s arms from behind.

“Shut up, Kyungsoo.” Sehun hurries to his room to hide.

His door opens after a while, though and he shouts to no one in particular. “For the record, no, I didn’t get laid. We just made out. And no one talk about this anymore, alright?”

Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo on the corner of his mouth. “What does he think of us, blabbermouths?”

“Just shut up and take me to bed.”

It’s all over the student council website the next day and Jongin only smiles down at Sehun’s sobbing face.


End file.
